


1001 журавлик

by innelda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, описание медицинской процедуры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innelda/pseuds/innelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Мидорима-кун, у тебя затемнение в правом легком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1001 журавлик

\- Что?.. Что вы такое говорите?  
Высокий темноволосый мужчина в очках и белом халате, сидевший напротив студента 4 курса медицинского факультета Токийского университета Мидоримы Шинтаро, мрачно взглянул на юношу и повторил:  
\- Мидорима-кун, у тебя затемнение в правом легком. Вот, смотри, - он прикрепил к световому шкафу рентгеновский снимок.  
В самом деле, справа явно выделялась темная область, почти круглая, точно радужка, с темным зрачком инфильтрата в центре.  
\- Э-это…  
-…не онкология, Мидорима-кун, - рентгенолог словно прочел его мысли. – А все остальное… Остальное лечится. Хочешь позвонить родителям? Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не выходил из клиники в таком состоянии.  
Шинтаро вопросительно проследил за тем, куда смотрел врач, и наткнулся взглядом на собственные ладони. Длинные белые пальцы мелко дрожали, тейп на левой руке показался ему ужасающе грязным, и юноша начал судорожно разматывать витки.  
\- Вы правы, - минуту спустя управившись с тейпом, спокойно произнес он, хотя внутри к горлу подступала вязкая черная смола, на поверхности которой вскипали потревоженные бурунчики. Мидорима очень старался, чтобы она не выплеснулась наружу, но легкое покашливание все же рефлекторно сорвалось с его губ. – Пожалуйста, свяжитесь с моим отцом, Ишида-сан.  
***  
\- Ишида-сенсей, Вы сдержите слово, верно?  
Мидорима-старший говорил размеренно и твердо, с заметным нажимом.   
\- Я промолчу, - сухо повторил рентгенолог, не глядя на ссутулившегося на стуле Шинтаро. – Я слишком многим Вам обязан, хотя все еще не одобряю Ваше решение лечить сына в собственной клинике. Лучше было бы поставить в известность Токийский центр общественного здоровья…  
\- У клиники Мидорима есть лицензия на проведение антитуберкулезной терапии, Ишида-сан, - отрезал отец.   
\- Еще не доказано, что Ваш сын болен имен туберкулезом, Мидорима-сенсей. Это может быть все, что угодно, так что…  
\- Тем более не стоит трубить об этом на каждом углу. Думаю, Вы согласны со мной, Ишида-сан.  
Шинтаро беззвучно усмехнулся. Как же, в этом весь его отец. Общественное мнение прежде всего. Казалось, услышав о проблемах с его снимком, тот действительно всполошился, но, вероятно, это было всего лишь беспокойство о том, что подумают окружающие. Мать вообще еще не была в курсе случившегося, первым делом Мидорима-старший осведомился, не звонил ли тот ей и, получив отрицательный ответ, коротко распорядился:  
\- Не будем пока ее беспокоить, Хитоми на симпозиуме в Аките и не сможет приехать прямо сейчас. Завтра ей предстоит важное выступление.  
«Важнее меня?» - невысказанная фраза была словно усеяна колючками, усиливая растущую головную боль, раздражая горло.   
Внутри семейства Мидорима существовала определенная степень родственной привязанности: посвятивших жизнь работе и добившихся в ней заметных успехов родителей юноша искренне уважал, а младшую сестру и вовсе нежно любил. Но с тех пор, как та покинула родительский дом ради колледжа в Осаке, он нечасто почтил присутствием семейные обеды и ужины. Полтора года назад Шинтаро также оставил родных и перебрался в уютную квартирку недалеко от Тодая, покорившую его сердце с первого взгляда. По крайней мере, в своей комнате, где всегда царил идеальный порядок, и в кладовой, заставленной скрупулезно подписанными коробками с талисманами, он чувствовал себя уютнее, чем в большом, вечно пустом доме.  
\- Мидорима-сан!..  
Юношу грубовато вырвали из раздумий, коснувшись плеча. Шинтаро, с трудом переносивший обычно чужие прикосновения, вскинул было презрительный взгляд, но тут же вспомнил, где он находится, разглядев незнакомую девушку в белом халате. Она испуганно посмотрела на него и пролепетала:  
\- Мидорима-сан, простите за беспокойство, вас просят пройти на беседу с Ичихарой-сенсеем.  
«Кажется, я вряд ли сегодня вернусь домой», - с досадой подумал студент. Что-то неясное и туманное мешало ему сосредоточиться, чувство, будто он забыл о чем-то важном. Но сейчас в голове шумело, а из горла рвался наружу кашель пополам с кипящей смолой. «Все потом», решил Шинтаро, прикрывая набрякшие от тяжести невыплаканной соли веки.   
Спустя пятнадцать минут седой врач уже тщательно расспрашивал его, когда он в последний раз проходил обследование и с кем общался в последние полгода. На чем-то вроде «Подумайте, кого можно назвать близко контактирующим с вами человеком?», когда он уже собирался было уверенно ответить, что таких нет, телефон перебил его смской. Врач ободряюще кивнул, и Шинтаро прочел:  
«Шин-чан, ты что, завис у какой-нибудь знойной красотки?»  
Мидорима помертвел, наконец осознавая то, что болезненной занозой сидело в мозгу, вот уже несколько часов не позволяя окончательно удариться в панику. Такао, чертов нарушитель спокойствия, не признающий границ, хватающий чужую посуду без разбору, вечно тыкающий свою зубную щетку в один стакан с его, запихивающий свою и Мидоримину одежду в стиральную машину комом без предварительной сортировки, - вот уже полтора года как его сосед по квартире, и именно он теперь оказывался под ударом куда большим, чем навещаемые строго каждое второе воскресенье месяца родители или виденная в последний раз в Рождество сестра. Перед внутренним взором встали смешливые серые глаза, растрепанные темные волосы, ехидная улыбка от уха до уха...  
\- Ну так, Мидорима-сан?.. – терпеливо повторил врач.  
\- У меня… нет сейчас близко контактирующих со мной людей, кроме… соседа по комнате.  
\- Возможно, ваша девушка? – мягко уточнил Ишида-сан.  
\- Нет, - твердо произнес студент. – Никого, кроме Казунари Такао, припомнить не могу.  
С девушками у Мидоримы не складывалось. Ему довольно часто признавались, привлеченные потрясающе породистой внешностью, высоким ростом и интеллигентным образом, и иногда он даже соглашался на встречи, однако ни одни его отношения не продлились дольше пары месяцев. Пока подруга, выбиваясь из сил, пыталась привлечь его внимание, Шинтаро скучал и старался не заснуть прямо в кафе, не особо стараясь скрыть свою незаинтересованность. Конечно, юноша знал, что когда-нибудь ему придется жениться, но не утруждал себя поисками, разумно полагая, что, когда придет время, родители организуют омиай с дочерью каких-нибудь партнеров.  
Непростой характер делал Мидориму человеком практически невыносимым для большинства окружающих: близких знакомств в университете он не завел, из школьных знакомых продолжал общение только с партнерами по баскетбольной команде, время от времени собиравшейся тряхнуть стариной на площадке. Так и вышло, что людской поток безвозвратно тек мимо Шинтаро, сидящего на берегу, и лишь одного человека задержало рядом по так и не ставшим понятнее самому юноше с момента их знакомства причинам.  
«Сдохни», - привычно настучали на сенсорном экране его пальцы, но нажать на кнопку «Отправить» Мидорима так и не смог. Его впервые в жизни резко замутило от мысли о том, какой зловещий подтекст скрывала его обычная манера общения. Он захлопнул футляр смартфона и спрятал его глубоко в карман. Такао совершенно точно надуется, но так будет лучше для всех.  
***  
На лестничной площадке юноша постоял немного, прижав горячий лоб к прохладному металлу двери. Нужно пошевелиться, ведь уже совсем поздно, а завтра с утра в университет… Ох… Ну нет же, нет. Завтра рано утром ему придется доехать до семейной клиники для забора основных анализов и проведения ряда исследований (сегодня у него смогли взять только материал на экспресс БК-тест* и поставить диаскинтест - туберкулиновую подкожную пробу, результаты которой можно будет оценить на третий день). Отец предлагал ему остаться на ночь в подготовленной для него одноместной палате, но Шинтаро и думать об этом не хотел: ему было неимоверно тяжело засыпать вне дома, потому после каждой школьной поездки или выезда в тренировочный лагерь несколько дней отсыпался за беспокойные ночные метания. Однако мысль о том, что он сильно просчитался, прошила его только на подступах к родной двери. При любой попытке пропустить прием пищи организм начинал бунтовать, это Мидорима знал еще со времен Тейко, когда внезапно пошел в рост, прекратившийся лишь недавно. Перспектива выйти из дома голодным привела юношу в прескверное состояние духа: его длинное мускулистое тело с трудом переносило отсутствие «топлива», а душевный раздрай и вовсе грозил перейти в черную депрессию. Студент вздохнул. Стоять под дверью дольше не имело смысла.   
Мидорима механически нашарил в кармане ключи и провернул его в замке. Раз, два. Он тяжело ввалился в дверной проем, безразлично стаптывая с ног кроссовки (господи, еще вчера он педантично убрал бы их в ящик для обуви, но сегодня все шло наперекосяк). Ветровка слетела с плеч и сиротливо порхнула на пол, прикрыв так же непривычно безалаберно отставленную сумку с учебниками. Всего десяток шагов по коридору до дверей спальни, но у Шинтаро отчего-то подкосились колени. Тело все еще двигалось по инерции: он пошатнулся, словно пьяный, и пребольно вписался плечом в косяк. В носу защипало. Вещи… Надо собрать сумку на завтра. Ноутбук, зарядки, смена белья…  
Сознание отметило легкий шорох за спиной, и Мидорима резко выпрямился, судорожно соображая, как получше спрятать лицо. Делать хорошую мину при плохой игре он всегда был мастер, но только не сейчас, когда жизнь стремительно шла под откос.  
\- Шин…чан? – в голосе соседа явно слышался подавленный зевок. – Я уж думал, ты сегодня не вернешься. Чего на мейл не отвечаешь? – слегка укоризненно заметил Такао, заходя слева и отрезая ему путь к отступлению. Шинтаро ссутулился, делая вид, что ему чертовски хочется поскорее добраться до постели и столь пристальное внимание друга к его персоне на данный момент совершенно неуместно.  
\- Прости, - равнодушно промямлил он. – Я очень устал, дай пройти, вот что.  
Но он не рассчитал, что имеет дело с Казунари Такао, Самым Приставучим Парнем во Вселенной, как за глаза прозвала его Мари. Девушку вообще возмущало, что обожаемый старший брат перебрался в съемную квартиру вместе с бывшим одноклассником, но дистанционно она никак не могла повлиять на этот факт, и Ястребиный глаз Шутоку самодовольно отпраздновал победу. Так вот, брюнет внимательно воззрился на соседа и вдруг коснулся его запястья.  
\- Шин-чан, что-то случилось? – обычно веселый, с легкой ехидцей, голос звучал напряженно. – Ты себя плохо чувствуешь?  
В эту минуту бывший шутер Поколения Чудес понял, что еще мгновение пристального взгляда серых глаз, и он позорно разревется прямо на виду у сокомандника. Это было почти физически невыносимо. Мидорима нервно закусил губу. К черту, иди к черту, Такао, со своей гребаной проницательностью и пронзительными речами! Нужно избавиться от него как можно быстрее, отбить охоту подходить ближе, стоять в области досягаемости его дыхания.  
\- Ты, кажется, собирался к родителям на выходные, разве нет? – льды Арктики стушевались бы и признали свою полную несостоятельность в сравнении с холодом, веявшим от слов Шинтаро. – Ложись уже, а то снова продрыхнешь до обеда и никуда не поедешь, вот что.  
\- Спасибо за заботу, Шин-чан, - кажется, получилось: в глазах Казунари явно читалась обида, а в голосе – ехидство. – Сказал бы просто: отвали, Такао, не твое дело, что со мной происходит. Я, знаешь ли, понятливый малый.   
Не сказав больше ни слова, он направился к себе, а Мидориме осталось только кусать губы, отчего-то залипнув взглядом на гордо распрямленной шее, поросшей темным пушком, пока за распасовщиком Шутоку мягко не захлопнулась дверь его комнаты. Так… будет лучше?  
***  
Спал Мидорима преотвратно: ему снился то обиженный Такао, который собирал свои разбросанные по всему дому пожитки в монструозных размеров чемодан и, капризно кривя красивые губы, ехидно заявлял, что он возвращается жить к маме, то мать с отцом, к которым он, внезапно маленький, не старше первого класса начальной школы, тянул тонкие ручонки, а они проходили мимо, не замечая его. После он проснулся и долго лежал в поту, привидевшийся во сне серый надгробный камень словно навалился на грудь, а в голове эхом носило строки:  
О, как печален ты,  
Безжизненный песок!  
Едва сожму тебя в руке,  
Шурша чуть слышно,  
Сыплешься меж пальцев. **  
…Шинтаро открыл глаза, потому что лучи солнца били в окно и голосили птицы. «Проспал!» - ворвалось в осоловелое с недосыпа сознание, и он рванулся с кровати, но обнаружил, что не может встать, словно пригвожденный к ней. Он опустил глаза и вдруг закричал, кашляя и задыхаясь. Прямо сквозь молочно-белую грудную клетку с голубоватыми мраморными прожилками вен прорастал жирный ворсистый стебелек, на конце которого прямо на глазах разворачивался, пышно расцветая, хищный ярко-красный венчик мака. Черная бархатная сердцевинка цветка уставилась ему в лицо пятном с рентгенограммы. Студент забился, точно бабочка, пришпиленная к картонке для просушки, и… очнулся на насквозь мокрых от пота простынях.   
«Сон… Всего лишь сон…» - легкий смешок облегчения прорвался наружу сквозь судорожно стиснутые зубы и тут же стих: только бы сейчас не ворвался всполошенный криками Такао. Пожалуйста, пусть он крепко спит у себя в постели, убаюканный вчерашней обидой. Мидорима полежал еще немного, слушая тишину, не нарушаемую ни звуком шагов в коридоре, ни скрипом двери, потом встал и вышел в коридор прямо в пижаме, хотя обычно одевался перед выходом в общие комнаты и гонял постоянно выползавшего в ванную в одном полотенце на бедрах соседа. Его бесило, когда друг дефилировал перед ним в постоянно грозившем спорхнуть на пол от любого неосторожного движения кусочке махровой ткани.  
Дом встретил его безмолвием. До того как Шинтаро увидел сиротливо лежавший на столе рядом с еще не остывшей полупустой чашкой (его, между прочим, чашкой!) квадратик светло-зеленой бумаги, он думал, что Такао спит – часы показывали половину седьмого утра, - но…  
«Уехал к родителям на неделю – в институте дипломная практика, не нуди. Т.»  
«Неделя… Точно обиделся», - обреченно подумал Мидорима, ощущая глубоко внутри странную смесь вины, раздражения и облегчения. Она чуть ощутимо пузырилась, в носу пощипывало, словно в жаркий летний день хватанул ледяной газировки. Пора было возвращаться в клинику.   
***  
…с ужасающим бульканьем и хрипом жидкость рванула обратно из легких, и Шинтаро отчаянно закашлял. Спазмы сотрясали все его существо, перед глазами плавали цветные круги.  
\- Все, все, молодой человек, - пожилой доктор успокаивающе коснулся его плеча. – Потерпите еще немного, пожалуйста. Сестра, катетер, - коротко распорядился он.  
«В тканях легких нет… нервных окончаний…» - всплыла в голове у распятого на столе Мидоримы информация из курса физиологии. Так почему же у него ощущение, словно бронхоскоп вбили ему прямо в трахею молотком и продолжают мучительную процедуру уже почти вечность? Китайская пытка: льющийся внутрь через специальный шланг физраствор создавал полную иллюзию того, что ты тонешь, захлебываясь соленой водой. Избавиться от иррационального ужаса юноша смог только широко распахнув слезящиеся глаза. Конечно: трахея и бронхи реагировали на инородный предмет, связки онемели от анестетика, зубы впились в загубник. По катетеру, длинной тонкой полой прозрачной струне, потянулась жидкость с кровавыми прожилками.   
\- Дышите грудью, - недовольно пожурил его врач. – Не надо животом. Монитор сбивается с показаний.  
Мидорима коротко засипел и попытался сосредоточиться на контроле дыхания. Получалось плохо. Посмотрел бы он, как сам врач смог бы контролировать процесс на его месте. Глухое раздражение накатило вместе с облегчением от окончания измывательств. Он осторожно сел и попытался наугад нашарить тапочки.  
\- Мидорима-сан, хотите воспользоваться креслом или мне проводить Вас до палаты? – медсестра снова была рядом, все так же внимательно поглядывая на него. Шинтаро замутило, он попытался сглотнуть слюну, но в горле стоял ком, словно бронхоскоп все еще был внутри. Он отрицательно покачал головой и поднялся на ноги. Не хватало еще, чтобы эта маленькая девушка вела его за ручку, как маленького, или, того хуже, катила в кресле. С языка его готовы были сорваться слова отповеди, но связки еще не отошли от заморозки и язык все еще плохо слушался его, потому студент просто сердито отвернулся.  
\- Пожалуйста, осторожнее в коридоре, - медсестра все же сопроводила его до дверей кабинета. – Вернитесь в палату и ложитесь отдыхать. В течение часа вам нельзя будет пить и принимать пищу.  
Интересно, она когда-либо проходила бронхоскопию? Да нет, вряд ли. Иначе бы не вздумала нести бред. Да кому в здравом уме полезет кусок в горло сразу после процедуры, в ходе которой ты чуть не выкашлял наружу собственные легкие?!  
Мидорима сразу же устыдился собственной вспышки ярости. Стоит надеяться, что эта чистенькая накрахмаленная девочка ничего не заметила. Может, и к лучшему, что он пока не способен нормально говорить.  
Юноша побрел по коридору в сторону своей палаты. Его основательно штормило от недосыпа и голода, к которым примешивались нервное истощение и букет ощущений от медицинской манипуляции, но он скорее умер бы, чем позволил вести себя. В палате он попытался было внять совету медсестры и прилечь на кровать, но комок в горле тут же разросся до размеров кляпа. Находиться в вертикальном положении было не в пример приятнее, и Шинтаро заволновался, все ли с ним в порядке. Он специально изучил список возможных осложнений после бронхоскопии и теперь прикидывал, не подходит ли что-то из них под описание его состояния. Кроме нескольких прожилок крови, отошедших вместе с кашлем, ничего сверхъестественного юноша не заметил, но все же решил разыскать доктора Ичихару и расспросить его о том, чего можно ждать впоследствии, - связки, кажется, медленно, но верно приходили в норму.  
Мидорима вышел из палаты и двинулся к ординаторской. До вожделенных дверей оставалось пройти пару метров, однако внезапно ему наперерез двинулось инвалидное кресло с сидевшим в нем пожилым худым мужчиной. Сосредоточившийся на собственных ощущениях Шинтаро чуть не потерял равновесие в результате подобного экстренного торможения, но вовремя остановился и приготовился покорно пропустить старика.   
Он совершенно не ожидал, что в следующее мгновение услышит совсем рядом скрипучий голос:  
\- Помоги-ка мне, парень!  
Мидорима удивленно огляделся. В коридоре клиники не было больше ни души, так что, по-видимому, эти слова адресовались ему. Студент опустил глаза и вопросительно посмотрел на сидевшего в кресле пациента. Тот спокойно ждал, пока на него обратят внимание и, убедившись в том, что Шинтаро наконец снизошел до него, коротко резюмировал:  
\- Какой недогадливый выискался!  
«Кажется, он принял меня за представителя медперсонала», - Мидорима вздохнул. Ему бы самому не помешала чья-нибудь помощь, в первую очередь психологическая. Только этим и можно было объяснить, что он не отбрил на лету назойливого деда, а решил устроить сеанс показательного смирения. По крайней мере, это будет полезно для будущей практики, вот что.  
Путем расспросов выяснилось, что пациент по фамилии Сасаки хотел, но самостоятельно не мог выбраться во внутренний двор клиники через стеклянную дверь, расположенную как раз за спиной Мидоримы. Студент только коротко замялся, но потом все же не без труда выкатил коляску на территорию небольшого круглого дворика, зеленого, с фонтаном внутри. В бассейне фонтана была установлена фигурка длинноногого журавля, готовящегося взлететь. Сурово молчавший до этого старик неожиданно при виде него оживился и бросил вслед мявшемуся Мидориме:  
\- Спасибо, сынок. Будь здоров!  
Шинтаро словно на стену наткнулся, и колени снова сковало ледяными кандалами. Пока он стоял, беззвучно разевая рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, дед, видимо, решил, что тот не против продолжения общения, и уже совершенно светским тоном продолжил:  
\- Красивый журавлик, точно?  
Шинтаро не оставалось ничего, кроме как остаться во дворе. Природное воспитание не позволяло ему развернуться и уйти, но… Быть втянутым в беседу об искусстве… Может, не так уж оно и плохо?  
\- Д-да. Очень, - голос уже подчинился и почти не дрожал.  
\- Моя жена… тоже любила журавликов. Складывала их целыми днями, из конфетных фантиков, обрывков газет, салфеток… Ей казалось, что фамилия наша – неплохое подспорье в деле***. И она победила.  
\- Победила?.. – Мидорима неожиданно для себя ощутил, как взмокли стиснутые другой ладонью пальцы.  
Мужчина хитро прищурился. Солнце позолотило тонкий седой пушок, заменявший ему шевелюру, сделав человека похожим на одуванчик.  
\- Да, она вылечилась от туберкулеза и подарила мне четверых детей… Вот как бывает…  
\- Оджи-сан!.. – охнул кто-то неподалеку. Оглянувшись, Шинтаро узнал в спешившей к ним девушке давешнюю медсестру. Она подскочила, всплеснула руками:  
\- Мидорима-сан, пожалуйста, простите нас! – и тут же повернулась к Сасаки: - Дедушка, я ведь просила тебя не приставать к другим пациентам!  
\- Харука-чан, не учи меня жить, мала еще! – запальчиво возразил дед и, пока та безмолвно переживала его отповедь, подмигнул Мидориме. – Все будет хорошо, парень, не расстраивайся так. Почувствуешь, что тебе тяжело, - просто возьми и сложи журавлика. Тысяча первый принесет тебе счастье.  
***  
«БК-минус. Анализ отрицательный. Я не… слишком опасен для окружающих», - все еще пульсировало в голове. Объяснить, каким титаническим усилием воли он заткнул поглубже вскипевшие слезы, можно было лишь тем, что он вспомнил про Такао. Зря они поссорились, но Мидориму немного успокаивала мысль, что с общительностью (читай: в любую кхм… душу без мыла влезть умением) одноклассника вероятность заразиться была вполне реальной. Может, заставить его пропить профилактический курс изониазида****? Но тогда придется все ему рассказать, вряд ли сосед согласится несколько месяцев принимать таблетки неведомо от чего, тем более что тот вообще терпеть их не мог и старался минимизировать любой прием медикаментов. Не раз и не два за время их дружбы и соседства Шинтаро был вынужден почти насильно впихивать в него средства от простуды (ничем серьезнее Казунари, кажется, не болел). Но поделиться своей бедой… Это было бы честно, только... Только не с ним. Мидорима представил расширившиеся глаза друга, в которых изумление сменялось жалостью, а после – презрением и страхом, и окончательно отмел этот вариант.   
\- Шинтаро, - голос отца отвлек его от раздумий. Они уже приехали? Но за окном автомобиля все еще проплывал непривычный пейзаж другого района, и нужно было как-то отреагировать на реплику наконец соизволившего пообщаться с сыном родителя.  
\- Да?  
\- Я бы хотел… поговорить.  
«Что происходит?»  
\- Кажется, - Мидорима-старший смотрел на дорогу, но его негромкий голос не могло заглушить даже усилившееся от необычной ситуации сердцебиение, шумом отдававшееся в висках, - мне стоит попросить у тебя прощения.  
«Что?!»  
\- Ты просто послушай, пожалуйста, а потом… Хотя нет, снова я говорю не то, прости, - мужчина досадливо коснулся лба. – Я… никогда не был слишком хорошим отцом, и вот снова навязываю тебе свою модель поведения.  
«Это говорит… мой отец?»  
Видимо, ошарашенное выражение все же прорвалось на передний план – в последнее время Мидорима был не особо хорош в сокрытии эмоций, - потому что суровое лицо Харухико-сана смягчилось.  
\- Я не с того начал. Шинтаро, мы с мамой… тебя очень любим. Только, как мне кажется, мы слишком рано решили, что наш первенец, идеальный воспитанный умный сын уже совсем взрослый и справится со всем сам. За это я и должен извиниться перед тобой.  
\- Папа…   
\- С тех пор, как вы с Мари переехали, дома стало совсем пусто, - печально улыбнулся глава клиники. – Шинтаро… Мама возвращается завтра вечером, первые анализы будут готовы уже с утра, и мы ей сообщим. Какими бы ни были результаты… Мы поддержим тебя, будем лечить, в нашей клинике возможно ведение амбулаторного курса DOTS*****. Лечение непростое и весьма продолжительное, не скрою, но мы справимся, обещаю. И да… Мне показалось, тебе было неприятно, что я попросил Ишиду-сана скрыть твой предварительный диагноз. Однако ты должен понимать: вопрос не в какой-то мифической репутации или чем-то вроде. Ничего постыдного в этой болезни нет, но она, даже после выздоровления, накладывает ограничение на будущее пребывание тебя в профессии. Ты ведь собирался стажироваться в педиатрии, верно? Так вот, инструкции запрещают любую работу с детьми, если в анамнезе прописан туберкулез. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
Мидорима поперхнулся заготовленным ответом. В беспокойстве за Такао и подступающих время от времени порывах жалости к себе он совершенно не подумал о последствиях. Это было настолько странно для него, привыкшего рассчитывать все на годы вперед, что почти выбило почву из-под ног. Но он быстро собрался, внутренне сгруппировался, словно для прыжка, и ответил:  
\- Спасибо, пап. Я правда благодарен тебе за твои слова и беспокойство. Завтра мы встретимся с мамой и все решим.  
\- Хорошо, - кажется, отец вернулся в свое обычное деловитое состояние, потому что вдруг спросил:   
\- Шинтаро, а что насчет того мальчика, с которым вы вместе снимаете квартиру?  
\- Такао… некоторое время не будет, он уехал к родителям на время учебной практики.   
\- Ему все равно придется пройти обследование, если ты…   
\- Я решу этот вопрос, папа. Он мой друг и умеет хранить тайны.  
\- Хорошо, когда есть такие друзья, сын, - улыбка отца стала неожиданно теплой, настолько, что Мидорима диву дался в который раз за вечер. Он несмело улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Приехали. Спокойной ночи, папа.  
\- Подожди минутку, там, в бардачке, брошюра. Думаю, тебе будет полезно ознакомиться с ней.  
Юноша достал белую прямоугольную книжечку и в тусклом свете салонного освещения прочел: «Кобаяши Норико, Фонд общественного блага «Японская антитуберкулезная ассоциация». Туберкулез! Тем не менее, не беспокойтесь: вниманию проходящих курс лечения и членам их семьи»******.  
\- Спасибо, - Шинтаро стиснул книжечку в руке, – обязательно почитаю.   
Поднимаясь по лестнице, он подумал о том, что, пожалуй, был несправедлив к родителям. Да, иногда ему действительно казалось, что они готовы пожертвовать всем ради престижа семьи, и какое-то время в детстве Шинтаро даже подумывал, а не усыновили ли его, настолько спокойным и взвешенным было их отношение к его успехам и чаяниям. Однако сегодняшний разговор с отцом, кажется, мог стать первой ступенькой к налаживанию более теплых отношений.  
В квартире было непривычно темно и пусто. Такао часто навещал родителей, но почти никогда не оставался на ночь, чем повергал Мидориму в состояние вежливого недоумения. До фамильного дома Казунари было около трех часов езды, и возвращаться одним днем было… странно. Однако тот постоянно жаловался, что шумное семейство не дает ему покоя и выдержать их больше пары часов способен только умалишенный. Кроме того, если застрять у родни на несколько дней, то он, Мидорима, обязательно помрет с голоду или отравится покупной едой, а то и - о ужас! - попытается что-то приготовить самостоятельно.   
Бывший шутер Поколения Чудес вздохнул. В этом предположении была определенная доля правды: готовить он не умел, выбирать продукты – тоже, поэтому обеспечение домашней пищей легло на плечи весьма талантливого в поварском деле Такао. Стоило подумать о еде, как сразу же засосало под ложечкой. В холодильнике было шаром покати, проверить наличие провизии ему, загруженному с утра непростыми думами, и в голову не пришло. Оставалось только заказать что-то в службе доставки, но ему сейчас абсолютно не хотелось ни с кем общаться. В последней надежде он выдвинул ящик морозильной камеры и обнаружил там яркую пачку с готовым кацудоном. «Только разогреть!» - гласила надпись на упаковке.   
«Ну и отлично, займусь этим после душа», - окончательно успокоился Мидорима, кладя упаковку на стол рядом с брошюрой Кобаяши Норико. Он немного сомневался, стоит ли употреблять такое после еды, но он обещал отцу. Даже если он потом пожалеет…  
…Тем острее оказалось это сожаление, когда, выйдя из душа в одной пижаме, он обнаружил книжечку в руках неизвестно откуда возникшего посреди их общей гостиной Такао.  
\- Не смотри! – Мидорима среагировал быстро, как в баскетболе, ринувшись вперед и попытавшись вырвать предательскую брошюрку из рук любопытного соседа.  
Но Такао уже прочел название и медленно поднял округлившиеся глаза. Вот и все. Мидорима застонал. Что помешало ему равнодушно отреагировать, списав интерес на чисто научный, а присутствие брошюры на необходимость подготовить доклад по фтизиатрии?.. Может быть, во всем виновата тяжесть камня, вторые сутки лежащего на душе?  
\- …Я… Шин-чан… Я дома… А ты… - только и произнес брюнет, и подточенная за пару дней легкими трещинами плотина рухнула под напором огромной массы накопившегося, не находящего выхода отчаянного бессилия.  
\- А… - Шинтаро попытался спрятать лицо в ладонях, но слезы уже хлынули из глаз, и он судорожно всхлипнул, ненавидя себя за слабость, проявленную перед единственным человеком, улыбку которого он так надеялся сохранить.   
Теплые пальцы, неожиданно накрывшие его собственные, коснулись лица.  
\- Шин-чан… - тихо прошелестело рядом. – Пожалуйста, не надо… - Мидорима почувствовал, что его легонько, но настойчиво подталкивают, и позволил усадить себя на диван.  
Он никак не мог отнять ладоней от лица, просто сгорбился и тихо всхлипывал, тяжело и спутано дыша, а руки Такао успокаивающе поглаживали его спину, волосы, шею.  
\- Т… Такао… п-прости, - выдохнул Шинтаро между рыданиями, приготовившись выслушать что угодно: колкости, поток обвинений, гневную тираду, - пожалуйста… не уходи, - зачем-то добавил он, надеясь на то, что тот позволит ему прийти в себя и объясниться, прежде чем сбежать на край света.  
\- Я здесь, Шин-чан, с тобой… - Такао, кажется, присел перед его «домиком», и…  
Мягкие губы легко, как перышко, мазнули по тыльной стороне левой ладони. И еще. И еще…  
«Ч-что?...» - сил не было что-то сказать, возразить, оттолкнуть. Совсем не было, только Казунари вдруг сам отстранился и с досадой произнес:  
\- Прости, Шин-чан, я идиот. Не стоило сейчас… Но я не могу. Видеть не могу тебя таким. Потому что люблю, как дурак, все эти годы, вот и не сдержался. Извини.  
\- Т… Такао?..  
\- Я и сам все знаю, Шин-чан, не нужно… - голос Казунари дрогнул, -… ненавидеть меня. Я признался, потому что хотел, и если ты только посмеешь промямлить что-то вроде того, что я сделал это из жалости, я тебя ударю. У тебя на лице написано что-то вроде: «Я понимаю, Такао-кун, видимо, я настолько жалок, что… бла-бла-бла…» Мы с тобой так давно общаемся, что мне даже в глаза тебе смотреть не нужно, чтобы понять, о чем ты думаешь. И я не собираюсь исчезать и сдыхать, что бы ты ни считал по этому поводу. И даже если ты… - тут взгляд соседа потемнел, - …болен тем самым, что написано здесь, - он коснулся брошюры, - мне плевать. Ты выздоровеешь, я не заболею, все будут здоровы и счастливы, это я тебе гарантирую.  
Мидорима и не подозревал, что его мысли транслируются вокруг настолько громко. Какое-то странное оцепенение не давало ему отнять ладони от лица, словно он снова был малышом, пытающимся спрятаться в «домике», уверенным, что окружающий мир перестает существовать, стоит лишь только закрыть глаза.  
Студент не смог ничего противопоставить вкрадчивой силе чужих пальцев, вернувших ему мир и продолжавших ласково поглаживать его запястья, покалывая иголочками статического электричества.  
\- Если ты ничего не возразишь мне, я снова поцелую тебя, Шинтаро…   
«Возражать тебе… всегда было бесполезно», - пушистые темные ресницы, слипшиеся от слез, медленно опустились, пятная мокрым щеки.  
Они целовались на диване, и это было медленно, нежно и невероятно правильно, что бы ни думал об этом мир вокруг. Такао был абсолютно везде, прижимаясь так тесно, что почти врастал под кожу, но при этом не настаивал, а скорее уговаривал, просил, утешал. Эта близость абсолютно не мешала, не заставляла вопить от возмущения поруганное личное пространство, которое обычно звенело от напряжения всякий раз, когда кто-то подходил к нему ближе, чем на метр. Это ощущение было безумно странным и совсем не странным одновременно, было ново и существовало всегда. Соленая вода какое-то время продолжала бежать из глаз, но вскоре иссякла вместе с остатком сил, и Шинтаро провалился в небытие.   
***  
\- Шин-чан… Ну Шин-чан же…  
Мидорима попытался натянуть на голову одеяло, но его бесцеремонно выкопали из свитого за ночь теплого гнезда. Последние попытки возразить отмело в сторону ароматным запахом блинчиков с кухни.   
\- Если сейчас же не встанешь, я принесу еду сюда, - пригрозил отвратительно бодрый с утра голос Казунари.  
\- Не смей, - вяло буркнул Шинтаро, принимая вертикальное положение и близоруко щурясь в поисках очков. Куда они могли подеваться, он же всегда кладет их на прикроватную тумбочку…  
Стоп. Он спал на диване. На том самом диване, где они… целовались с Такао, который вчера признался ему в любви.  
\- Шин-чан, - Такао появился в поле зрения и вложил ему в руку пропажу, - прежде чем наденешь очки, пожалуйста, сними со своего лица выражение «ой-ой-ой, отмотайте все назад, пожалуйста», а то на носу места не хватит. Я не собираюсь «забывать», «делать вид, что ничего не было» и «оставаться друзьями». Я люблю тебя и очень хочу, чтобы ты полюбил меня, так и знай.  
\- А я и не знал, что ты умеешь разговаривать в настолько ультимативной манере, Такао, - поддел его Шинтаро, но тот не поддался на провокацию.  
\- Хех, с тобой кто угодно станет настойчивым, мистер Самый Необщительный Парень во Вселенной…- Казунари плюхнулся рядом и рассеянно растрепал челку Шинтаро. – Ты ведь не понимаешь, пока тебе не скажут прямо или не сделают как надо вопреки твоим возражениям. - Все те же электрические разряды, что и вчера, вихрем пронеслись по коже головы, и Мидориму охватило незнакомым ранее теплом. Серые глаза смотрели так ласково, что у него снова защипало в носу.  
Взгляд юноши упал на большой блокнот, который он вчера выкопал в недрах письменного стола и выложил на столик в гостиной вместе со злополучной брошюрой.  
\- Ты знаешь… как складывать журавликов из бумаги? – неожиданно спросил он.  
\- Что? – растерялся Такао.  
\- Журавликов. Бумажных таких… - Шинтаро смешался.  
\- Ну да, конечно знаю.  
\- Научишь?   
\- Запросто, - даже если друг и догадался о том, зачем ему понадобилось в срочном порядке с утра осваивать оригами, то не подал виду. Он взял со стола бледно-зеленый листок с давешней запиской, ловко сложил маленького бумажного журавля и передал Шинтаро. – Разбери и сложи сам.  
\- Сейчас… - Мидорима старательно развернул и снова свернул хрупкую фигурку, стараясь повторять линии, намеченные Такао. «Его» журавлик вышел вполне узнаваемым, но вследствие манипуляций Шинтаро стал чуть кособоким и мятым. Внутренний перфекционист недовольно наморщил нос. На левом крыле снизу виднелась надпись «не нуди». Парень сердито отложил ехидную птичку в сторону и потребовал, глядя на соседа:  
\- Еще!  
Спустя два часа юноши были окружены журавликами всех цветов и размеров. За это время они успели поесть, поругаться и помириться, а гора фигурок все росла. Наконец Такао отложил бумагу в сторону и, потянувшись, придвинулся к Шинтаро вплотную.  
\- Шин-чан, я заслужил награду? – вкрадчиво спросил он, кивая на скопище бумажных птичек.  
\- М-м-м… - задумчиво протянул студент. – Возможно. Вот что, сколько мы их уже сделали?  
\- Мы непременно пересчитаем их после того, как ты подаришь мне поцелуй, - Такао сверкал глазами, как заправский котище.   
Объект его притязаний хотел было выразить сожаление, что стая останется бессчетной вечно, но его реплику прервал мобильный. Звонил отец.  
\- Шинтаро, - его голос звучал взволнованно, - я только что получил результаты из лаборатории.  
\- Д-да?.. – хрипло прошептал Мидорима.  
\- Все готово. Ты… здоров. То есть, болен не туберкулезом, - тут же исправился Харухико. - Судя по всему, это эозинофильная пневмония, она иногда выдает аналогичную картину в легких, но лечится не в пример проще, а иногда инфильтраты и вовсе рассасываются сами по себе. Тебе придется подъехать в клинику, чтобы мы могли провести дополнительные исследования.  
\- Хорошо, - выдавил юноша. – Спасибо, пап. Скоро буду.  
\- Что случилось? - Такао выглядел встревоженным.  
\- Я… все хорошо… п…п…  
Крупные капли запятнали крылья бумажных журавликов.  
***   
ПОСЛЕСЛОВИЕ  
\- Я не поеду на этой твоей… адской машине!  
\- Шин-чан, не обижай мою девочку, - укоризненно протянул Такао, успокаивающим жестом поглаживая рукоять недавно приобретенного мотоцикла, но в его зрачках уже резвились знакомые бесенята, сопротивляться которым Шинтаро никогда не умел. Потому он с постным видом надел мотоциклетный шлем и забрался на сиденье. Сияя улыбкой, с одобрением наблюдавший за этой картиной Ястребиный Глаз воодушевленно продолжил: - Зато в случае чего мы просто умрем в один день, как и положено счастливым влюбленным.  
\- Чертовски оптимистично звучит, вот что, - пробурчал Мидорима, к его чести, даже не залившись краской от «разговорчиков о влюбленных», и послушно обнял друга за талию. Всю дорогу прижимаясь к теплой спине, он думал, что они выглядят до безобразия комично: за годы, прошедшие с окончания школы, Казунари не особо прибавил в росте, а вот бывший снайпер Поколения Чудес вытянулся еще на несколько сантиметров, и сейчас спокойно мог, не особенно напрягаясь, положить голову сидевшему впереди Такао на плечо. Вздохнув, он крепче вжался в клетчатую фланель, кончиками пальцев улавливая участившееся сердцебиение соседа. В последнее время он все больше узнавал одноклассника с новой стороны, и, как ни странно, ему, по-прежнему нелюдимому мизантропу в целом, это абсолютно не претило. Юноши настолько органично перешли к новому витку отношений, что они теперь казались единственно правильным и честным вариантом развития событий. Мидорима вздохнул. Естественно, с того самого момента, когда Такао на первом году старшей школы на полном ходу ворвался в его мир с изяществом слона в посудной лавке и измором взял главную крепость, никуда не отпуская, обрекая его на себя как неизбежное явление в своей жизни, стало поздно пытаться совершить побег. Но легкий налет обреченности, ранее сопровождавший его мысли о месте друга рядом с собой, теперь развеялся без следа, сменившись ровным уверенным теплом. Не только Такао отчаянно цеплялся за него – сам Мидорима настолько пророс в него, укрепился невидимыми тонкими нитями, что не стоило и пробовать сопротивляться, тянуть их из себя до болевого шока больше нет никакого смысла. Оставалось только принять факт, что они вместе, привыкнуть просыпаться по утрам в одной постели и, пользуясь преимуществом жаворонка, подробно изучать спящего Казунари: разглядывать голубоватые веки, опушенные прямыми ресницами, вечно искусанные губы, еще более запекшиеся в последнее время, прямо сказать, не без непосредственного его, Мидоримы, участия, маленькую родинку у основания шеи, зернышко которой так и тянуло сцеловать…   
Великолепное в своем прохладном совершенстве мировоззрение Мидоримы Шинтаро, тщательно выпестованное за годы тотального презрения ко всему человечеству, иначе говоря – своеобразной формы социопатии – трещало по швам, удерживаясь на честном слове. Юношу до сих пор удивляло, почему он вот так сразу, без единого возражения принял чувства своего лучшего друга, влияние момента ли было тому причиной или страх потерять единственного человека, которого он мог назвать своим? Шинтаро не был до конца уверен в ответе, но определенно не собирался ничего менять.   
Хотя пару раз ему в голову приходили мысли о том, что все это одно большое наваждение и ошибка, - обычно такое случалось, когда Такао становился особенно изощрен и успешен в попытках довести его до белого каления. Да и то, что его абсолютно не привлекали другие парни, немного смущало Мидориму. Но, честно говоря, учитывая количество людей, которых он вообще способен был переносить рядом, стремившееся к нулевой отметке, говорить об ошибочности его выбора не приходилось. Несносный, вздорный, шумный, смешливый, взбалмошный, яркий, Казунари заставлял его чувствовать себя невероятно живым, порой абсолютно несчастным, но куда чаще – безоговорочно счастливым. Кажется, это состояние и называют любовью?  
Презентация творческих работ выпускников колледжа Tokyo Designer Gakuin была запланирована в одном из выставочных комплексов на окраине столицы. Дорога заняла почти два часа, и к тому моменту, как они добрались до места, руки и ноги Мидоримы совершенно затекли. Кое-как спешившись, он подавил в себе желании сделать пару упражнений, чтобы размять их.   
\- Прости, Шин-чан, с деньгами у нас с однокурсниками сейчас туговато, поэтому снять зал поближе не вышло. Тебя наверно совсем растрясло? – осторожно осведомился Такао, когда они вошли в здание. Шинтаро уже собирался было буркнуть в ответ что-то вроде «Твоя забота вовсе не кажется мне искренней, вот что», но тут перед его глазами открылось зрелище, заставившее его беспомощно захлопать ресницами и вцепиться в рукав стоявшего рядом Казунари. Тот аккуратно разжал пальцы друга и переплел их со своими.  
Композиция, во всей красе представшая перед ними, представляла собой стаю взлетающих по спирали разноцветных бумажных журавликов. Нанизанные на прозрачную леску, они чуть покачивались в струях теплого воздуха, невесомые и тихонько шелестящие.  
«Вера в чудо. Такао Казунари, выпускной класс IV» - гласила этикетка.   
\- Мы ведь не сделали тогда тысячи одного журавлика, почему же желание… сбылось? – Тихо спросил Шинтаро.  
\- Потому что мироздание – чертовски справедливая штука с отменным чувством юмора? – хохотнул его сосед, лучший друг, возлюбленный.  
На самом верху его дипломного проекта легко покачивался бледно-зеленый журавлик с едва различимой снизу надписью «не нуди» под бумажным крылом.

**Author's Note:**

> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
> * БК-тест – анализ на наличие в выделениях бактерии Коха, возбудителя туберкулеза. БК-положительный результат является маркером высококонтагиозной открытой формы туберкулеза.  
> ** Танку Исикава Такубоку, известного японского поэта начала ХХ века, в 26 лет скончавшегося от туберкулеза.  
> *** Намек на историю 1000 бумажных журавликов Сасаки Садако).   
> **** Изониазид – одно из самых популярных в мире противотуберкулезных лекарств, применяемых как для терапии, так и для профилактики контактных с больным лиц.  
> ***** DOTS (Directly Observed Treatment Short course) – курс распространенной во всем мире ускоренной амбулаторной терапии, проходящий под непосредственным наблюдением врача или сиделки.   
> ******Реально существующая японская медицинская брошюра.


End file.
